Schooling in Middleearth
by smelly1
Summary: Two best friends fall into Middleearth along with their crazy science teacher. They change into races from the world. Can they survive with out doing anything stupid?


**DICLAIMOR: I own nothing. I wish i did but nope... I don't.**

As I walk to my locker after a brutal P.E. I put in my combination as usual I never get it on the first try. So I try it again.

"Hey, what's up?"

I turn and there's tabby like my bestest friend 

"Hey" I say, with a grunt

"What's got you in a bind?" she snorts

"It's this gay locker! It's stuck again" 

"O," she says 

"Well we better get going we have like thirty seconds before we get another stupid citation from the breath holder" I say. 

We start off in a fast walk.

"You two! Over here!"

Tabby and I look around. "Us?" 

"Yes am I talking to the wall?" 

"No sir," we both say.

"You two have a citation for being late" Mr. Sterk says.

I look at the clock oh my god, It has only be one minute. We fill out our tardy slips and I go up to Mr. Sterk

"Mr. Sterk I have a problem with my locker!" I say. 

"Well fill out your planner so you can go to the office." 

"I don't have my planner because I just got out of P.E. and all I have is my gym clothes I thought maybe that you could use the key."

"Ok very well then."

"O! Mr. Sterk Tabby has her things in there as well can she come to get them too?"

"Can't you just bring it?" 

"No" 

"May I ask why?" 

"It is too much"

"Ok come along"

As we all walk down the hall there was nothing but the squeak of our shoes against the tile floor. 

I wonder what Mr. Sterk is thinking? 

"Is this it?" he asks 

We answer in unison "YES" and as he puts the key in a flash of lights come bursting out of nowhere.

It turned out to be just a couple of students on a scavenger hunt. 

He tries to turn the key but it wont budge so he starts to curse in French. 

Tabby and I stare at each other. 

Finally the key turned and then the latch wouldn't come up he pulled and pulled I finally asked if he needed a hand.

"Yes" He panted 

I gave it one easy tug and it was open I felt as if we were being pulled in like the silly silo. 

Next thing I new I was on the floor in a long dress. 

I hop to my feet and look around. 

Tabby was five feet away in a daisy yellow dress and there was Mr. Sterk in a forest green suite. 

He was the shortest of us all. 

I looked around "Hey" I said out loud "every thing is here from our looker Tabby oh my god! look at me. My hair…!" I let out a scream. "Ooo no nononononononnono I am not! this is not happening. Look at me I'm an elf! Tabby so are you and for heavens sake Mr. Sterk ha-ha! you're an hobbit"

  
He was speechless. There was a thunder of foot steps.

"Tabby" I yell.

"what?" she asks 

I start scrambling to pick up all the things from the looker we would need and throwing them into all of the back packs ,"Don't just stand there come and help!! my god there coming faster." 

I suddenly realize that Mr. Sterk was gone.

"Tabby," I say. 

"What?"

"Where's Mr. Sterk?" 

"I don't now where is he?"

"I see him" 

"Where?" 

"Over there we need to find him or those foot steps will get him"

"MR. STERK!! MR. STERK!!" we yell in unison "MR. STERK!! MR. STERK!!" 

"Were are you going, we need you!" Tabby screams "your suppose to stay with us were are you going????" 

"Hey I thought that you're the teacher? Aren't you suppose to take care of us?" I yell 

Mr. Sterk's point of view

Oh my god what is going on were am I? I should've paid attention to all of Mrs. Sterk's movies Oh my god!!!!

"Hey there you are were have you been I was looking for you!!!"

My point of view

"Are you blind?" Tabby yells 

"We have been here the whole time! You must be in shock," I yelled.

"Tabby do u think that we should hide? what if they are Orcs? I don't want to be taken by Orcs!" I say, half crying.

"You're right let's go" Tabby says with a sigh.

"Mr. Sterk are you going to be ok you look kind of pale. I thought that you would be like a big like nerd in this subject" I say, with a laugh. 

"Ya well I guess you were wrong. No wasn't that you?" he says with a little smirk.

We set out at a fast run to the small little brush. "Well at least it's a little bit of shelter" I say, as we move faster as the sound of the footsteps increase.

"Here Mr. Sterk we need to get in fist because we are bigger and you take up so little space! I bet you thought you never would here that for the rest of your life" I say, with a chuckle.

We both climb in, the sound of footsteps was deafening. No I couldn't stand it Mr. Sterk was the most comfortable because he wasn't so crowded. That's when I saw the Rohan army. They must of saw us because they were now circling around us. I start to breath heavier than before.

Then there was heavy thuds on the ground, then loud thunderous roar of laughter as a group of men come forward and then grabbed Mr. Sterk.

"Let go of me!" he yelled 

The next to go was tabby she was a fierce little bugger he had bitten one of the guards he dropped her with a thud then another guard came and then there was three more on her. They almost forgot about me. But there was that one that looks again. I hate that one. 

Guards

"Hey look we almost for got one" 

"O! no we cant leave this one behind now can we?" the leader said laughing.

They pull me out without any trouble.

"I would really like it if you would let go of my hair. It really hurts" I say out of breath.

"How old are you, girl?"

"Why do u need to know?" I blurted and stepped on his toes.

To be honest I think it hurt mine more then his but he stopped pulling my hair.

**Well that was my first chapter. reviews are welcome! please R&R**


End file.
